


Graze

by skinandbones



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, ffxvrarepairsweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Regis thinks that the failed assassination attempt isn't a big deal but Cor states otherwise.





	Graze

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of ffxvrarepairsweek.
> 
> Cor is probably in his late 20s.

A failed assassination attempt reaches the news all over Insomnia after last night’s speech, and Regis reads the morning newspaper, the front page highlighting the terrible assault against the king. He flips to the next to find a more questionable article about “Finding Peace in a Dire Time” and another about “A Ruse From Niflheim?” but they’re filled with dreary words that makes men like him fall asleep so he turns to the back for those funny cartoon drawings he likes ever since he was a child.

The pillow provides comfort behind Regis’ back but needing the extra rest bothers him when his injury is fairly minor. He dislikes not doing anything when there are duties to perform, but it’s the doctor who tells him to stay in bed and Cor makes sure that the king follows orders. Regis shuffles back into pillow, an abrupt snort from the cute Malboro-kun artwork.

The Marshal sits near the bed, the same newspaper in hand but his expression remains distant as he reads the front page. He looks up after.

“Are you hungry?” Cor finishes the paper and puts it on the table next to him. “I can send someone to bring you something.”

Regis folds the newspaper and sets it to the side. “It’s fine, I had a full breakfast when I was up.” There’s the recurring itch again, and he scratches the bandages for some relief.

“Stop touching it.” Cor shoves Regis’ hand to the side. “You’re supposed to leave it alone.”

Regis frowns, poking at the bandages wrapped around his shoulder again. “It’s itchy.” He receives a light slap over his hand and gasp. “Cor, please. Abusing your king like that!”

“Just let it be,” Cor answers with a frown and sits back, his shoulders fall in defeat. “This entire incident should’ve been avoided.”

Regis nods. “ Yeah but no one was killed and the perpetrator was caught, correct? I’d say that luck was on our side.”

“And when your luck runs out? You could’ve been dead if Clarus wasn’t there,” Cor points out. “To avoid this matter entirely, there’ll be better security in place when we hold another public event.”

“You know this isn’t the first time it happened.”

“No, it isn’t.” Cor stares and continues. “But we caught the enemy. He’ll give us the information we want and lead us to other conspirators hidden in Insomnia. And with it, we’ll end the terrorism—”

Suddenly, Regis starts laughing and it startles Cor, more confused than worried.

“Sorry, sorry.” A quick apology from the king.

Cor frowns. “I didn’t realize it was funny, Your Majesty.”

“No, it’s not.” Regis holds back and clears his throat. “It’s just your face, Cor.”

“My face?”

“You’ve been so unhappy ever since you came to my room.”

“Am I not allowed to worry that my King was almost killed?” Cor becomes a little unsettled sitting in his chair, his fists clench into a tight ball on his thighs. “That the possibility of your death hovers in my mind because what if? _What if?_ We won’t have this moment.” His voice strains, and Regis hears it very well.

Regis brings his hand over Cor’s and tugs. “Come here.” An order as he guides Cor to his bed. The younger man doesn’t refuse, and Regis has him practically draping over him and catches the embarrassment flushing the man’s face.

“I’m serious about this.” Cor releases a huff and moves over so he lays on Regis’ right instead. An arm snakes around Cor’s back. “If you’re so much as killed…”

“Then you’ll pull me back straight from the dead yourself and give me the biggest scolding ever that not even Ifrit’s wrath can match.” Regis smiles, remembering fifteen-year-old Cor telling him the same thing once. The battles they faced together in the past, a truly wild adventure it was and of course, blood was shed, but him and his companions made it out alive in the end.

Death wasn’t an option then but now it remains distant. There’s much to do first instead of thinking of the inescapable fate.

“I would do it.” Cor presses on. “You know I would.”

“I know,” Regis softly responds, nuzzling his face into Cor’s. “I’m sorry for making you worry. I tend to do it more than I can count.” His hand moves from Cor’s back to his chest. “My heart will still beat for a long time, isn’t that more than enough for you?” He looks, finding the mild disappointment on Cor’s face but there’s the forgiveness that Regis believes in.

Cor melts into the space, peppering light kisses along Regis’ neck before resting his head over the king’s chest. He breathes, and Regis combs through the short strands of dark hair and down to the nape of Cor’s neck, a tender touch as Cor lies in comfort.

“The ring...” Cor says into the air than rather facing to his king. His sight centers on Regis’ finger.

“I’ll deal with that matter myself.” Like the other Lucian kings have done.

“Not alone.” Cor lifts his head, sharp eyes lingering at Regis and down to those lips. Not waiting any longer, Cor closes the distance between them. Their mouths connecting, their movements never hesitant but familiar, love, and loyalty. Everything who they are.

Regis parts first but his hand remains over Cor’s head, his gaze never breaks from ice blue. “I’ll always have you, won’t I?”

“My heart and sword, Your Majesty.” Cor’s obedience never falters. He kisses Regis again and there’s fire and passion swallowing them whole, unraveling into a dance of a burning trail that will never go out.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
